Delsin
"I've killed Meta-Humans far more powerful than you before. Slaughtered whole armies and subjugated entire countries. Men, Meta-Humans, demons, even gods have fallen at my feet! And you dare to think that you can face me and survive?!" - Delsin to the Justice League members Delsin is an inhabitant of Earth-14, the sole Multiversal counterpart of Desmond Snyder and the main antagonist of The Mimic Saga books. Following a series of events years before The Mimic Contingency, Delsin's father and godfather were murdered by Meta-Humans and his sister left comatose, an event that awakened the boy's latent Meta-Gene. By the time of The Titans Convergence, Delsin was now one of the last Meta-Humans of his world, a result of his one-man genocide against the super-powered population. Because of his power and his descent into moral insanity, he was deemed the de facto ''ruler of Earth-14, despite keeping mostly to himself. But with the arrival of Desmond Snyder to his world, Delsin's aforementioned insanity is reinvigorated, fueling his desire to purge all Meta-Humans and powered beings from the Multiverse. Personality Despite being Desmond's Multiversal counterpart, Delsin's personality bears little resemblance to the former's. Whereas Desmond is fairly laid-back and jovial, Delsin possesses a stoic and reserved demeanor, a composure broken only in the midst of battle. Parallel to the nature of his world, Delsin has stern Darwinist and Nietzschean ideals, believing Earth-14 to be a contesting ground for the strongest to survive and that Meta-Humans are capable of nothing but selfishness and causing widespread destruction. To this end, Delsin can be seen as a hypocrite, but the former justifies his powers as "necessary evils". But despite his Darwinist ideals, Delsin isn't above saving people from time to time. When he re-surfaced in Bialya, he saved the Titans from a torturer and a squadron of Bialyan soldiers (albeit by killing them). During his fight with Superman, he revealed that he de-fused numerous conflicts in the world - The Rhelasian Missile Crisis, gang wars in Western America, several religious movements and even the United States government. Delsin is also shown to be quite the puppet-master, able to manipulate the Light, Darkseid and the Justice League against each other with almost no member of either parties having any idea. This was achieved in part to his charisma and understanding of the workings of Time and Space beyond the Multiverse - using the latter to send messages across all corners of the Universe. As mentioned, Delsin is incredibly spiteful of Meta-Humans, almost to the point of obsession. His hatred for people bearing the Meta-Gene is so strong that (according to Kaylanna) he was willing to murder children. This hostility, however, does not extend towards people ''affiliated ''with Meta-Humans as demonstrated in Chapter Sixty of ''Titans Convergence, where he offered to spare Guardian and Robin since they weren't Meta-Humans. Overall, Delsin is a very powerful, manipulative and relentless individual, with few moments of emotion ranging from anger, aloofness and complete sadism. His only drive is his revulsion of Meta-Humans and his willingness to employ even the most draconian methods to destroy them, going so far as to openly betray the New Gods of New Genesis and all divine Authority. History Early Life Delsin was born on Earth-14 to unnamed parents on December 5th 7BME (Before The Meta Event). Five years later, his mother died giving birth to his little sister, Mira, an act that emotionally crippled his father, leaving Delsin to depend on his god-father for the care of himself and his sister. Not two years after his mother's death, Earth-14 underwent a worldwide event that caused the Meta-Human population to skyrocket, activating Meta-Genes within sixty-percent of the planet's population. Due to the unforeseen nature of this event and the world's already tumultuous political climate, Earth-14's governments were left with no defence against this new horde of super-powered beings, leading to the rise of many Meta-Human factions and their consequential wars for control over the planet. Re-Surfacing After a botched mission in Bialya, Desmond and a small squad of Titans were detained by Psimon. Unlike the rest of the Titans, Desmond was left purposely unconscious and with an Inhibitor Collar for Vandal Savage to take him back to Apokolips. Unfortunately, the Inhibitor Collar's effect meant that Desmond's powers and telepathic ability would be suppressed, leaving the former's body vulnerable enough for Delsin to possess him. Almost immediately after taking control of Desmond, Delsin fought and defeated Shimmer, Mammoth, Devastation and Psimon, going so far as to murder the last three. He did intend on killing Vandal Savage just for "being there", but opted not to at the last minute because he wanted to "have fun" with the other Titans confined in the dungeons. Upon reaching the dungeons, Delsin murders the jailer and makes his presence known to the restrained Connor, Terra, Raven and Beast Boy. Fighting The Justice League After killing Kaylanna, Delsin travels to Queen Bee's palace in Al-Qawiyam, the Biaylan capital city. After scaring the guards into submission and brutally murdering Godfrey, Delsin begins assaulting Queen Bee, stating that her death will be a means to an end. Before he can land the killing blow, however, Delsin is interrupted by the arrival of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Black Canary and two Green Lanterns (Guy Gardner and John Stewart). Mistaking Delsin for Desmond, Superman attempts to talk the Mimic down, only for Flash to announce that it isn't ''Desmond after all. The Speedster's revelation leads to the team falling apart as Wonder Woman tries to apprehend Delsin on her own, only for her to be mortally wounded by the latter. A brief fight ensues between them, with Delsin claiming victory by severing Flash's leg, rendering Canary and Lantern Stewart unconscious and murdering Guy Gardner in cold blood. A dazed Superman attempts to fight back, claiming that it's their duty to apprehend Delsin for the massacre, but Delsin refutes the Kryptonian's resolve by claiming that Superman actually came to die. Breaking Time And Space Continuing his brutal assault on Superman, Delsin lectures the Kryptonian on his weakness and his 'incompetence' - that despite his incredible power and desire for peace and justice, he is still under the thumb of weaker beings. Delsin cites his destruction of North Rhelasia, stopping numerous gang wars and killing half of Congress for attempted invasions; acts that could have threatened millions of lives. Superman retorts that it's not his place to decide right and wrong, angering Delsin further. The latter says that right and wrong, good and evil and legal and illegal are never in alignment, especially when civilization is in ruins. His catharsis, however, is interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Justice League, their presence greatly delighting Delsin. Return of Desmond Following his possession of Desmond in Bialya, Delsin is not seen until Desmond's arrival in the former's world. Upon Desmond's arrival, Delsin once again tries to convince him of the 'inherent evil' of Meta-Humans by recounting the deaths of his father, mother, sister and godfather. When Desmond ignores him and requests that the link between them be cut, a fight between the two quickly follows. The two are almost evenly matched, with Delsin's power giving him the upper hand, but Desmond's magic and improvised tactics keeping him at bay. Ultimately, it is Desmond who lands the decisive blow, using one of Constantine's Bracelets of Zorya to seal Delsin's powers away. All but victorious, Desmond proceeds to beat Delsin further, but is undone by the Tower's defences - which Delsin ''still maintains control over. The fight concludes between them as Desmond continues questioning Delsin about the link between them. Powers and Abilities Powers * Power Replication: '''Through his inherent Meta-Genes and the trauma of the tragedy he endured, Delsin gained the ability to replicate the powers of other Meta-Humans. Like Desmond, Delsin must make physical contact with the Meta-Human whose powers he wishes to replicate. But ''un''like Desmond, he never had the one power limit, something he only realized in the midst of his battle with a Martian-esque Meta-Human. His prowess and efficiency became so strong that Delsin has mastered the powers of practically every Meta-Human he has encountered. At his peak (and when he is serious) his power is feared even by beings like Darkseid. '''Abilities * Above-Average Conditioning 'Growing up in a post-apocalyptic and Darwinist world, Delsin learned from an early age that keeping one's body in the best possible condition and staying fit dramatically increases one's chances of survival. As such, the Mimic's body is in near-peak condition. * '''Movement ' * '''Mental * Non-Combative Abilities Equipment Weaknesses Emotional Outbursts: '''People bringing up or insulting the memories of Delsin's loved ones causes him to often fall into fits of rage. And while these fits make him much more dangerous, they can often cause him to act rashly. '''Magic: '''Much like Desmond, Delsin is unable to replicate any powers pertaining to magic. '''Body Possession: Whenever Delsin possesses another person, his powers are reduced. When he possessed Desmond during the Bialya Rescue arc, he remarked that his powers were reduced to almost a third of their peak. Relationships Trivia * Despite many people like Desmond claiming that he murdered seventy-percent of Earth-14's population, only a small percentage died by Delsin's hands. The latter defends that while he did kill a lot of Meta-Humans, most of them killed each other out of fear or as unwitting casualties and/or 'cannon fodder' in Delsin's battles with other Meta-Humans. * Since Delsin played a large role in the Light's formation and the Reach invasion, it can be theorized that he was indirectly responsible for every event in the Young Justice ''series. * Although many consider it to be a side-effect of his Meta-Gene, Delsin's white hair is actually due to Marie Antoinette Syndrome, a condition believed to cause one's hair to go white under conditions of extreme stress and fear. ** It's assumed that the trigger for this condition within Delsin was all the misery he endured following the Met-Event. * It's hinted that like his Earth-16 counterpart, Denzel, that Delsin is bisexual. And while this can be chalked up to his smug nature,there are two instances that support this theory. ** The first instance was in the Bialyan Dungeons, when Delsin stated that seeing Superboy chained up and yelling at him made Delsin "hot and bothered". ** The second instance occurs after Desmond and Delsin's fight in ''The Titans Convergence and once again pertains to Superboy, when Delsin asked how "that handsome Meta (Delsin) thrashed" was. Category:Characters